Game Dev Tycoon
"Dreamcast? Kiss my DreamASS!" "Game Dev Tycoon" is a VideoGameDunkey video released on June 3, 2013. The video has over 370,000 hits and over 9,000 likes. The video depicts "the rise and fall off Paul Beenis Games", as said by Jason Gastrow. Plot Dunkey creates a game company called Paul Beenis Games, run by Paul Creenis. His first game is Kill Butt, a text-based military action PC game. He chooses the PC over the G64 since he thinks "there's more future in the PC." At the first stage of development, Dunkey decides to crank up everything, from engine to sound. When Kill Butt ''is released, it is negatively received by critics; one calls it "disappointing", which Dunkey can't understand since this is the debut of Paul Beenis Games. The game sells 1,412 copies in week one, and proceeds to sell 1,188 more for a total of 2,600 copies. Dunkey creates the "all-new fresh concept" of ''Kill Butt 2, a PC-exclusive sci-fi RPG with brand new 2D graphics. However, the game is still negatively received by critics. Dunkey decides to kick off a new series called Wild Wild Smiff, a western RPG for the PC. Dunkey's bank account is in the red, but luckily he's allowed to overdraw up to $50,000 but is warned that if he reaches below -$50,000, he will go bankrupt. Critics are much more favorable for Wild Wild Smiff, much to Dunkey's pleasure. He is even more happy when he sees the game has brought Paul Beenis Games thirteen fans. The game sells 6,400 copies. Dunkey's new game will be Bool's Realm 64, a medieval adventure game for the G64. The game sells over 10,000 copies, effortlessly breaking company records. Motivated by the success of Bool's Realm 64, Dunkey decides to create Dance Dance Mans 64, a rhythm game for the G64. Reception for the game is average. Dunkey then creates a PC sports action game called Beaverball, as well as another game called Chan's Finest Hour ''that receives mixed reviews. Dunkey decides to return to the ''Kill Butt ''series with ''Killbutt Racing, which receives more mixed reviews but is a huge commercial success for the company, selling 20,000 copies. Dunkey has now been given three ratings for his games: Young, Everyone, and Mature. He decides to choose Mature for his next game, Kill Ass Fuck, another military action game. Dunkey sees that the game's hype is at ten, which means that people are excited to play Kill Ass Fuck. The game receives moderately positive reviews, as well as the spy action game Hooker Fucker, which sells 22,700 copies. He then makes a casual rhythm game called Bowling Boy, which is a critical success but a commercial failure, selling only 23,500 copies. Dunkey decides to create the Bumbo Engine 2.0, and tests it out with Smiff Smiff Wild 2, the sequel to Wild Wild Smiff. The game is both a critical and commercial success, receiving critical acclaim and selling over 54,000 copies. He decides to continue the Kill Butt ''series with ''Kill Butt 3 ''for the Gameling, which is another huge success, selling 146,300 copies! Dunkey celebrates as we hear a popping champagne cork offscreen. He decides to keep on going with ''Kill Butt 4, which is lauded by critics but doesn't sell nearly as much as KB3--only 67,400 copies. Dunkey gets a new office, creates the Killbutt Engine 3.0, and decides to make Kill Butt 6, a Young-rated werewolf RPG for the Gameling. He decides to include simple cutscenes and steering wheel support into the game. The game receives mixed reviews, much to Dunkey's disappointment. He remembers that he is a millionaire though, so he doesn't care what the critics say. Kill Butt 6 ''also sells around 20,000 copies. Dunkey then spends a lot of his money towards a booth for G3 promoting ''Kill Butt 6, and hires a new employee, unfortunately vaporizing his status as a millionaire. He decides to make a Mature-rated game called CockFuckDickShitPeni (the game had a limited amount of characters, so Dunkey couldn't type out "penis"), which is a critical success and a commercial phenomenon, selling 284,000 copies! He decides to make a Young-rated post-apocalyptic RPG for the Gameling, called ButtFartPoopDickfuck. The game receives mediocre reviews and only sells 30,000 copies. Dunkey scrolls through his games and realizes that Kill Butt 3 ''was a big success for PB Games, and he decides to make ''Kill Butt 3 2. The game is lauded by critics and sells around 450,000 copies! Dunkey then makes AssBallsDicksBigButt, which receives mixed to negative reviews. He makes another game called Jar Jar Binks Dances ''which is another critical flop, but Dunkey says the game was "a video clip of Jar Jar Binks dancing", so he is not surprised the game does not do well. Seeing that ''Kill Butt 3 2 ''did even better than its predecessor, he makes ''Kill Butt 3 2: 2, which only sells around 55,000 copies. Dunkey decides to create the Humphrey Imax 4.0 engine, and tests it out with Buttassbitch, which is a critical success and sells 148,000 copies. Dunkey also makes a game called Governmtnent Mans, which is a commercial and critical flop. He decides to make his first Everyone-rated game:'' Typing for Fucks'', a casual vocabulary game for the Dreamvast. He says the "absurdity" of the game comes from the fact that you play with a controller--the game even has steering wheel support. The game is strangely another big success and sells over 150,000 copies, but Dunkey gets a notification that the game didn't sell well with the target audience. Dunkey then goes far back in time to create a sequel to an old classic: Beaverball: Revenge, a sci-fi adventure game for the Dreamvast. The game is another critical success, but Dunkey's hopes are shattered when the game becomes a commercial failure and sells way below expectations at 75,000 copies. Dunkey creates the Beevis Engine 5.0, once again ending his status as a millionaire, and uses it to create a military action game for the PC--''Call of Duty''. (During development, a notification for the new Mirconoft mBox is shown.) Ironically, the game is a critical and commercial disappointment. While we see the critics' scores, we hear a gunshot offscreen and Dunkey yells that he has been shot and was going to die, but was happy to see the game sold a couple thousand copies. When Dunkey's act is over, we suddenly see that Dunkey's bank account is at -$166,200. Based off of "his time in the hospital", he decides to make a hospital simulation game called Shithole Hopsital, purposely misspelling "hospital". Dunkey receives a notification that he is having some financial difficulties that could spell bankruptcy for PB Games. He accepts an offer to receive $845,000, but has to pay back almost $1.7 million in a year's time. Shithole Hopsital ''turns out to be a critical failure, so Dunkey decides to create ''Will Smiff 3: Diff, which is another critical flop. Dunkey then gets a notification that he has 3 months left to pay back the money, so he decides to fire his two employees so that it's only him. If the next game Dunkey creates is a commercial failure, he will go bankrupt and that will be the end of Paul Beenis Games. He decides to make an adventure comedy game appropriately titled Last Hope, and during development he receives a notification announcing the new Ninvento GameSphere, which will compete with the Vonny PlaySystem and the Mirconoft mBox. Dunkey purposely makes the fatal mistake of stripping all sound from Last Hope, and unsurprisingly the game is a critical and commercial failure. $1.6 million is deducted from Beenis' account, causing Paul Beenis Games to go bankrupt and be bought by a "behemoth" of the gaming industry, Stynga. And just like that, Paul Beenis Games has fallen just as quickly as it has risen, and Dunkey's game is over. "Yo man, uhhh where were the Kill Butts on top 100 donkeys? Anddd uh, what about Hooker Fucker man, you know I love dat shit."